The invention relates to an exhaust-gas aftertreatment system, in particular for a generator or pump unit or a vehicle, for example a motor vehicle, a utility vehicle, such as for example a bus or a heavy goods vehicle, or a ship.
Exhaust-gas aftertreatment systems having, for example, an SCR (selective catalytic reduction) module and a reducing agent module are known from the prior art. The reducing agent module serves for dispensing a reducing agent (for example urea or urea-water mixture) and for mixing the reducing agent with the exhaust gas. Also known from the prior art are exhaust-gas aftertreatment systems in which the installation angle between the SCR catalytic converter module and the reducing agent module is variable, whereby the exhaust-gas aftertreatment system can be adapted to different installation spaces, in particular different installation positions. To be able to operate exhaust-gas aftertreatment systems of this type, exhaust-gas sensors including temperature sensors and NOx sensors, are required. Installation guidelines or manufacturer specifications for temperature sensors often demand that the temperature sensors extend within an angle range of +/−90° with respect to the vehicle vertical when in an installed state. For NOx sensors, installation guidelines or manufacturer specifications often demand that the NOx sensors extend within an angle range of +/−80° with respect to the vehicle vertical. The intention of this is to prevent corrosion as a result of condensate accumulation in or on the sensors. A problem in the exhaust-gas aftertreatment systems of the prior art is that, although these can be adapted to different installation spaces, in particular different installation positions, by means of the variable installation angle, the sensors however lie outside the above-stated angle ranges in the case of some installation spaces or installation positions.